


Christmas Miracle

by I_Read_Fanfiction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rhett McLaughlin, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cutesy, Deepthroating, Dom Link, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Sub Rhett, Top Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Read_Fanfiction/pseuds/I_Read_Fanfiction
Summary: Thanks to the lovely afangirlsplaylist for helping me edit this <3





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely afangirlsplaylist for helping me edit this <3

It was a normal Monday morning in Los Angeles: the sun was shining, cars were honking in downtown traffic, and Rhett and Link were wrapping up Good Mythical Morning. 

 

“Alright everybody, great work today,” Link smiled to the Mythical Crew, eager for the two of them to get out of the studio and spend their first Christmas alone together.  

 

“See y'all tomorrow!” Rhett called cheerily, as he and Link shuffled out the door. “Are you ready, babe?” He asked as the door shut behind them. Link smiled up at him and replied with a nod. 

 

The two men piled into their car and began driving to the cabin at the edge of town. A cabin in L.A. wasn’t practical at all but it created a sense of coziness that a regular house just couldn’t make. 

 

As they drove along the highway, Link turned on the car radio to a holiday station. His eyes lit up as he heard one of his favorite Christmas songs, **“** All I Want For Christmas Is You.” 

 

Link rolled down the window and stuck his head out and sang at the top of his lungs. 

 

_ Make my wish come truuuuuuuuuuuuuueeee. All I want for Christmas is… YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! _

 

Rhett smiled to himself as he drove down the narrow road.  _ What a dork.  _

 

~~~ 

 

The car lurched forward as it stopped in front of a tall log cabin. It was just big enough to feel like a vacation home but small enough to feel cozy, the ideal place to unwind.

 

As they got out of the car, Rhett tossed Link the keys and hung behind to get a bag from the back, leaving Link to let himself in. As small as it was on the outside, Link was surprised at how much bigger it was on the inside. 

 

It looked like something out of a magazine. There was a deer antler chandelier, rustic wooden furniture, and the biggest fireplace either of them had ever seen. It was perfect.

 

Rhett walked in with the bag, setting it next to the couch. “Well, what do you think? Pretty awesome, huh?” 

 

“Uh, it’s more than just pretty awesome, Rhett. This place is fucking  _ gorgeous _ . Holy shit.” Link trailed off as he started towards the bedroom. 

 

“Look at how big this bed is! We’re gonna have some fun tonight.” Link said under his breath, as he licked his lips and pushed his glasses up on his face. 

 

He walked back to the foyer and peeked out the window. The sky was already filling up with rain clouds, but a little rain couldn’t stop Rhett and Link from having a good time.  

 

The two men sat down on the couch, still taking in their magnificent surroundings. Rhett slowly pushed his breath out until he felt dizzy. 

 

“Rhett, do you think what we’re doing is wrong? I mean, I think Christy already knows but...” he trailed off as he looked down at his lap. 

 

Rhett placed his hand on Link’s and smiled at him. “Look, we’re in love, Link. How could love be wrong?” He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

 

Link smiled and rested his head on Rhett’s shoulder, the two of them quickly falling asleep for a nice early afternoon nap.  

 

~~~ 

Link was awoken by the welcome feeling of Rhett gently kissing and sucking on his neck. He looked down to see he had the biggest hard-on. 

 

Rhett stood up and offered Link his hand, leading him to the bedroom. When they got to the large bed, Link laid down and Rhett hovered above him. 

 

The taller man kissed from Link’s neck, to his chest, all the way down to his waistband. Delicately he slid his jeans and boxers down to his knees to reveal his throbbing cock, licking his lips before kneeling down in front of Link. 

 

Gripping the base of his cock with one hand he licked the tip, slowly taking more down his throat.

Link inhaled through clenched teeth as Rhett took half his cock in his mouth, sucking vigorously. . “Fuck,” he grunted. 

 

Link grabbed a fistful of Rhett’s hair as his hips twitched and thrusted with every dip of Rhett’s head. Link let out tiny, breathy moans as he slowly ran his hands through Rhett’s hair, tugging gently.

 

Link squirmed on the bed, nearing climax from the feeling of Rhett’s talented mouth. Rhett seemed to sense his urgency and stood up, unbuckling his own pants. 

 

Pushing his boxers and jeans to his ankles, he took off his shirt - bending over the bed for Link. Link positioned himself behind him, slowly massaging the tip of his dick. 

 

He spread Rhett’s ass cheeks apart as wide as he could before he slowly inserted himself into his best friend, grunting as he slid his thick cock into Rhett’s tight ass. 

 

He grabbed Rhett by the waist and began thrusting rhythmically as Rhett held his own cock in his hand - vigorously pumping up and down in time with Link’s thrusts. 

 

Link was nearing his climax once again when Rhett dipped his head down low into the bed. Link grabbed his shoulder and started thrusting faster until orgasms rippled through the both of them like ocean waves, Rhett’s following soon after Link’s. 

 

When Link removed himself from Rhett, Rhett turned around and kissed him with such passion that warmth seemed to radiate through his entire body as Link smiled up at him. 

 

Link looked past him at the window and gasped as his eyes widened. “R-Rhett...Turn around.” Rhett looked behind him and his jaw dropped. 

 

It was snowing! In a twisted turn of events, those rain clouds became snow clouds and the temperature dropped to a low 27 degrees over the span of a few hours.  

 

The two men threw on their clothes, jumped to their feet, and started for the door. “Are we dreaming? Is this even real, dude?” Link stammered. 

 

“I mean it has to be, look at the weather app on my phone, it says it’s 27 degrees!” Rhett replied. “This is insane,” he gasped. “Do you know what this is?” 

 

Link stared for a moment before speaking, “Holy crap! It’s a Christmas miracle!” 

 

As Link was staring up at the white sky in wonder, something ice cold hit the back of his neck. He turned around to see Rhett, eyes wide and smiling. 

 

The two men stared at each other for a moment before they simultaneously began hurling snowballs at each other. 

 

Link spun around and pelted Rhett right in the chest, before Rhett fired one back and hit link in his manhood, bringing him to his knees. 

 

Link hung his head, “If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.” 

 

Rhett took this as a challenge and hurled another snowball directly at Link’s face. “Ha! More powerful my ass!” He threw his head back and laughed. 

 

Link got to his feet and charged Rhett, tackling him to the ground. Link hovered just inches above Rhett’s face before leaning down to kiss his lips. 

 

Rhett held Link’s face in his hands as they kissed, the snow falling all around them. They looked so perfect, like they belonged in a snow globe. 

 

Link got up and pulled Rhett to his feet. He embraced the taller man, “Merry Christmas, Rhett. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, Link. Merry Christmas,” Rhett said as he kissed Link’s forehead. 

                          

 


End file.
